The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Present camera navigation models are utilized in games and simulations to be parameterized and manipulated in a variety of ways. These camera navigation models may be used as real-time devices and may include capabilities to function as static cameras as well as dynamic cameras, in which a particular object may be tracked in the corresponding game or simulation. Problems can arise in camera navigation models when the corresponding games and simulations are streamed from a server to a client device. For instance, streaming camera navigation models can become subject to issues including network latency, late packet arrival, and client side buffer underflow.